staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 lipca 1993
TVP 1 7.30 Tydzień 8.10 Proszę o odpowiedż 8.30 Notowania 9.00 Dzieci Hendersonów (3) - serial prod. australijskiej 10.25 W okolice Stwórcy - program Red. Katolickiej 11.00 Powrót do źródeł - "Omar Sharif w Egipcie" - serial dok. prod. angielsko-kanadyjskiej 11.50 Telewizyjny Koncert Życzeń 12.20 Rozśpiewane lato Tęczowego Music-Box 13.05 W Starym Kinie: Frank Capra "Obywatel John Dae" - film fab. prod. USA 15.15 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt 15.35 Pieprz i wanilia - Z nami przez świat - "Lato na wodzie" 16.15 Studio sport: To i owo na sportowo 16.40 Antena 17.00 Teleexpress 17.30 "Dynastia" (198) -serial prod. USA 18.30 7 dni - świat 19.00 Wieczorynka - Walt Disney przedstawia "Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.15 "Klejnot w koronie" - (8) "Dzień Skorpiona" - serial prod. angielskiej 21.10 Festiwal Polskiej Twórczości Telewizyjnej : Kabaret Olgi Lipińskiej - "Nasza chata z kraja" 21.55 Sportowa niedziela 22.45 Wokół wielkiej sceny - program operowy Piotra Nędzyńskiego 23.20 "Raj w obłokach" - tragikomedia prod. rosyjskiej 00.35 Mała antologia kabaretu (2) - Momus i Miraż 1.45 "Zmiennicy" (9) - "Podróż sentymentalna" - serial TP 2.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 "Tajemniczy opiekun" - serial anim. prod. jap. 8.20 Film dla niesłyszących: "Klejnot w koronie" (8): "Dzień Skorpiona" - serial prod. ang. 9.15 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 9.20 Powitanie 9.30 Program lokalny 10.00 Fajne sporty - ser. prod. australijskiej 10.30 Kant gigant - program dla młodzieży 11.00 Notowania minilisty przebojów 11.15 Cyrki świata 12.00 "Pan wzywał, milordzie?" (14) - serial prod. angielskiej 12.50 Halo lato 13.00 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni - "Ognisty pierścień" - serial dok. prod. USA 14.00 Lato w Polsce 14.10 Animals - program Ewy Banaszkiewicz 15.10 Godzina z Hanną Barberą - filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Halo lato 16.20 "Cudowne lata" -serial prod. USA 16.50 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu - program satyryczny 17.20 Halo lato 17.30 Studio sport 18.20 Halo lato 18.30 Rockowa rodzina (1) 19.00 Piknik Country '92 - "Wesele, czyli wszyscy chłopcy z naszego puebla" 20.10 Rzeczpospolita Druga i Pół - pr. publicystyczny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 "Gigant i szczeniak" - program poetycko-muzyczny wedlug poezji Włodzimierza Majakowskiego 22.00 Twarze: Czesław Czapliński 22.30 "Banita" (6) - "Modelka" - serial prod. kanadyjsko-francuskiej 23.10 Yorgas Skolias - koncert 24.00 Panorama 00.10 David Bowie - Serious Moonlight - fragmenty występów z trasy koncertowej po Azji w 1984 r. 1.10 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 8.00 TV Polonia - transmisja programu satelitarnego 11.00 Riviera - serial filmowy 11.30 Gaude Fest '93 - Ogólnopolski Festiwal Twórczości Religijnej - program Leszka Furmana 13.00 Sacrum Profanum - magazyn chrześcijański Adama Kraśnickiego 13.30 Kino Trójki: Rycerze z Covington odc. 13 ostatni - serialu historyczno-kostiumowego produkcji angielskiej 14.25 Tip Topem - magazyn muzyczny 15.00 Boje we dwoje - teleturniej dla zakochanych pod redakcją M. Różyckiej i Bolesława Cadera 15.35 Fotokwartet - program Andrzeja Sobka 16.00 Aktualności (1) 16.05 Program dnia 16.10 Zillion - bajka dla dzieci 16.40 Kino Trójki: „Święty" - serial produkcji USA 17.35 Studio Regionalne 17.45 Program satelitarny MTV 18.03 Aktualności (wydanie główne) 18.15 Przegląd Wydarzeń Tygodnia 18.30 Sport w Trójce 19.30 Wiadomości - transmisja Programu I 20.00 Kino Trójki: „Wyspa Pascali'ego" - film sensacyjny produkcji USA 21.40 Wizje, sny, zderzenia - premiera baletowa w Operze Śląskiej - program Haliny Szymury 22.00 Aktualności (3) 22.10 Przegląd Filmów K. Zanussiego: „Barwy ochronne" 23.45 Program satelitarny MTV 24.00 TV Polonia - transmisja programu satelitarnego PolSat 15.35 Świat według kpt. Krzysztofa Baranowskiego - Rzymianie 16.10 Kim cz. 2 - powt. 17.20 Każdemu wolno kochać - film polski 18.50 Reportaż 19.25 Seriale animowane 19.50 Przyroda i ochrona - Wodopój 20.00 Zew krwi - film USA 21.45 O sporcie inaczej - Dwubój 22.00 Szkolny bal - horror prod. kanadyjskiej TV Polonia 8.00 Powitanie - program dnia 8.05 Apetyt na zdrowie - magazyn rekreacyjny 8.30 Interludium organowe 8.40 Słowo na niedzielę 8.45 Królowa Bona - serial TVP (powt.) 9.45 Program dla dzieci 10.25 Przygrywka (3) - serial dla dzieci 10.55 Gość TV Polonia 11.10 Alternatywy 4 - serial TVP (powt.) 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Teatr dla dzieci: Palcem po mapie 13.00 Wielka historia małych miast - Bobowa 13.35 Klasztory polskie 14.05 Program rozrywkowy: Telewizyjny leksykon humoru - Brzechwa mało znany 15.00 Kłusownik (3, ost.) - serial dla młodzieży 16.00 Powitanie 16.05 Gość TV Polonia 16.15 Rody polskie - Sapiehowie (cz. 1) 16.45 Euroturystyka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Przecież to znamy 17.35 Festiwal Polskiej Twórczości Telewizyjnej - Marylin Monroe ze wsi Śliwice - film dok. 18.45 Program rozrywkowy - Szafa 19.20 Dobranocka - Baltazar Gąbka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Królowa Bona - serial TVP 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.35 Zielona miłość - film polski (2) 23.15 Program rozrywkowy: Róbmy swoje - recital Wojciecha Młynarskiego (cz. 1) 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na jutro 0.10 Róbmy swoje - recital Wojciecha Młynarskiego (cz. 2) 0.40 Gwiazdy polskiego rocka 1.05 Królowa Bona - serial TVP (powt.) 2.05 Zakończenie programu BBC1 7.00 Ceefax Pages 7.30 Wiz Bang 7.40 Pigeon Street 7.55 Playdays 8.15 Breakfast with Frost 9.15 Getting Through 9.30 This Is the Day 10.00 See Hear! 10.30 Monte Carlo or Bust 12.30 CountryFile 13.00 News; Followed by On the Record 14.00 EastEnders 15.00 Grease 16.45 Cartoon Classic 16.50 Biteback 17.30 Superdogs 18.10 News; Weather 18.25 Thora on the Straight and Narrow 19.00 Last of the Summer Wine 19.30 As Time Goes By 20.00 Strathblair 20.50 News; Weather 21.05 Resnick: Rough Treatment 22.20 Everyman 23.00 The Train Now Departing 23.30 Golf: the Open 0.10 Weather 0.15 Close 3.00 BBC Select BBC2 6.15 Open University 9.10 Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles 9.30 Jonny Briggs 9.45 Flip 10.10 Rugrats 10.35 Grange Hill 11.00 Blue Peter 11.20 What's that Noise! 11.45 The 0 Zone 12.00 Around Westminster 12.30 Sunday Grandstand 18.45 100 Great Sporting Moments 19.00 Rough Guide to the World's Islands 19.50 The Prize 20.45 A Night on the Tyne 23.55 Encounters 0.55 Moviedrome